


Jelly

by Sirmoulin



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Characters will be added as the fic continues on, Confessions, Crushes, Feelings of Inadequacy, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecure Jungkook, Junghope is the main pairing, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Jealousy(not crazy stuff because I'm not about that unhealthy obsession life), Pining, That yugbam is on the side not really a big part of the fic, This work will have multiple chapters so if it says it's complete that's a lie and I apologizd, juat Kookie's teen angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirmoulin/pseuds/Sirmoulin
Summary: Jungkook was all set to admire Hoseok from afar rather than confess his love. That is, until Yugyeom threatens to become competition in a bit more than just bowling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thank you for giving this a read. I'm not sure how many chapters will be in this, I wrote it on a whim. It won't be too many though, maybe 4 or so, perhaps less. Please enjoy! Also please check out HOTSHOT's new song Jelly!  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

_Sorry Kookie, I can't today. I already made plans ;(_

Jungkook sighed. Yeah, Yugyeom had plans, and so did all of his other friends. Even his band members had all run off to do their own various tasks on their day off. He was lonely, and the lack of action was stifling. 

A noise from deeper in the dorm tore him out of his self pitying thoughts and he snapped to attention in order to gauge what could have caused it. It was only moments later when he heard the voice of one of his hyung’s drifting faintly through the hall over the sound of running water that he relaxed.

In a split second he lit up, standing from the couch and heading towards the shared bathroom. He could hear the voice singing loudly and passionately and easily visualized the dance that likely accompanied the song. Hoseok had a habit of singing as loudly as he could once all the other members had left the dorm. Unluckily for him however, Jungkook was not gone. He was very much home and even more desperate for attention. 

Perhaps his Hobi-hyung would spend time with him and give him the validation that he craved. And for Jungkook, when it came to Hoseok, the attention was twice as sweet. 

Without hesitation Jungkook waltzed into the bathroom and right to the shower where he pulled the curtain aside and exposed Hoseok, singing and wiggling to the world. He looked precious.

It took a moment for Hoseok to comprehend why cold air was suddenly hitting his back, but the moment he did he whirled around and screeched, louder than he or Jungkook knew he could and attempted to cover himself with a corner of the curtain, splashing water at Jungkook as a method of defense. His startled face coupled with the suds causing his hair to stick up into a little cone were nearly too much for Jungkook and he had to hold himself back from biting his knuckle and joining Hoseok in screaming, cooing about how cute his hyung was. 

“Jungkook, why are you in here? This is the third time you’ve done this already!” Hoseok shouted from behind his curtain barrier. Jungkook could see the beginnings of a little triangle pout forming on his lips and smiled. It was hard taking Hoseok seriously when he looked so cute all the time. He thought about which answer would get him out of the hot water quickest and get Hoseok to stop drenching his shirt with small handfuls of soapy water. 

“Sorry hyung, I didn't realize you were home so when I heard you, I guess I just got a little excited,” he had on his sweetest smile, the one that exposed his bunny teeth and made him look like an innocent child. He saw Hoseok’s lips thin and his dimples show as he began to give in.

“So you say...alright Jungkook, what is it that you need?” Hoseok leaned his head back and began rinsing his hair off, closing his eyes to keep the soap out. He continued to hold the curtain above his hips while running the other through his wet locks. Jungkook swallowed harshly, the sound drowned out by the running shower. This was downright sinful and all he wanted to do was say fuck it and step under the water with him. Maybe replace Hoseok’s hands with his own and then some. He was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of Hoseok clearing his throat questioningly and blushed. He was grateful that the other’s eyes were closed and he didn't see him staring. 

“Ah...right! I was going to ask if you were busy today? All of the others left already.” Hoseok let out a small noise of disappointment and finished rinsing his hair in order to open his eyes and look at Jungkook. 

“Sorry Jungkookie but I already made plans with someone today,” he pouted and looked at Jungkook hoping he wouldn't be too disappointed. Jungkook was, though he kept his expression neutral and didn't voice it. He rarely got the opportunity to spend time with one of his favorite band members. 

“Ah, it's okay hyung, no worries.” 

He stepped back a few steps and hopped up to sit on the counter. He swung his legs back and forth and leaned forward a touch. 

“I really am sorry Kookie.”

“Don’t be, it's really okay. You just have to hang out with me next time, okay?” he grinned at Hoseok despite knowing the other couldn't see it due to the fact that he had already closed the curtain again and began conditioning his hair. He could still hear the smile in the others reply however.

“You have yourself a deal.”

“Good,” as soon as he had confirmed it, curiosity began to overwhelm him. He debated with himself on whether he should pry into Hoseok’s business or not and in the end, curiosity won out.

“So hyung…who are you spending the day with?” He asked, wiping little shapes and words into the foggy mirror beside him. Hoseok chuckled at the words and glanced out from behind the curtain for a moment to make eye contact with Jungkook.

“Yugyeom actually! He texted me the other day asking to meet up and we started planning for today. I thought it was so nice that he wanted to see me,” he laughed at the memory and stuck his head back behind the curtain. 

“I always find it nice when people say they want to spend time with me,” he continued on, humming softly afterwards.

Jungkook stopped drawing and stared at the curtain in shock, brows furrowed and expression disbelieving. Yugyeom hadn't mentioned anything about talking to Hoseok. Hell, he had just spoken to him and didn't tell him that they were supposed to meet up that day. 

He couldn't believe Yugyeom wouldn't tell him despite knowing about Jungkook’s growing adoration for the elder male. He almost felt...betrayed? 

He realized he hadn't said anything in a few seconds and that could appear suspicious to Hoseok, so he cleared his throat and searched for the words to say to him. 

“O-oh really?” 

He cursed his voice for cracking before speaking up again.

“What...how did you two become friends? Like, uh, what do you talk about?” He was dying to know but kept his voice casual.

“Oh we’ve actually been friends for a while now. We texted on occasion but never really made plans to hang out until today! I'm looking forward to it,” Hoseok said happily before adding on, “I’m surprised he never told you, since you two are such close friends!”

Jungkook took in his words before puckering his mouth and squinting his eyes. 

“Yeah...I'm surprised too…” he hadn't meant to sound so bitter but it appeared Hoseok hadn't even noticed. He decided now was the time to get out of there and deal with his current emotions.

“Well, I hope you have,” he paused for a split second,” fun Hobi-hyung. Don't forget I get you on our next day off okay?”

“Sure thing Jungkookie!” Hoseok sang as Jungkook walked out the door and shut it behind him. He was also a bit grateful. The draft was getting a bit chilly.  
\----  
“Yugyeom what the fuck bro?” Jungkook hissed into his phone. He hadn't even bothered with hellos and simply jumped right into the accusations. 

“Um...what?” Yugyeom’s voice was confused and rightfully so. Jungkook however was still slightly salty over his discoveries, and didn't consider the fact that Yugyeom likely had no idea of what he was talking about. 

“Um what,” Jungkook repeated in a mocking tone, pulling an exaggerated facial expression that no one would see. He sat down on Taehyung’s bed roughly and paused his search for his favorite white shirt that he just knew the 95-liner had snatched. 

“Hey what the hel-”

“Don't play dumb with me man, why didn't you tell me that you were getting close with Hoseok-hyung?” Jungkook didn't always use the honorifics when speaking only to his friends but felt compelled to in that moment. Yugyeom paused for a moment on the other side of the line and Jungkook’s grumpiness increased.

“Oh...that,” his voice was less annoyed than before and sounded sheepish. 

“Yeah, that,” Jungkook replied, “you know how I feel about him so why wouldn't you tell me that little important bit of information.”

“Aish, come on Kook. You and I both know how possessive you are, I didn't want you to start acting just like you are right now!” Yugyeom attempted to argue.

“Just like what? I’m not possessive!” His voice cracked on the word ‘not’ and he cursed himself internally. 

“You are, even if you don't realize it. Hobi-hyung wouldn't like you treating him like your property,” Yugyeom said. Jungkook raised his eyebrows, startled.

“Oh so it's ‘Hobi-hyung’ now?” Jungkook heard Yugyeom groan on the other side and squinted his eyes.

“Yes Jungkook, its Hobi-hyung. And you know what? Sometimes it's even ‘Hoseok’. You gotta chill man. He's allowed to have friends you know,” Yugyeom stated and Jungkook frowned. So Yugyeom just tossed around his name like that? Just how close were the two?

“I have no problem with him having friends Yugyeom, I'm just surprised you never told me about it since you two seem to be so close. I just wish you could have trusted me with that kind of info,” Jungkook tried keeping his voice light and casual and prayed Yugyeom wouldn't see right through it. When Yugyeom gave out a slightly guilty sigh, Jungkook knew it had worked.

“Listen, I’m sorry. I shouldn't have made assumptions like that. I just...didn't want to make you upset,” Yugyeom said and Jungkook could hear the honesty in his voice. 

“Hey it's fine ‘Gyeom, I shouldn't have come at you like that. It's my bad,” Jungkook replied, voice sincere. He knew he could be a bit too much at times, letting his emotions cloud his judgement. 

“Truce?”

“Yeah truce.”

“Awesome man, I'll talk to you later okay? Maybe sneak you a pic of hyung,” Jungkook couldn't see Yugyeom but he just knew the other had that devious smirk on his face. 

“Oh be quiet, I'm not that thirsty.”

He _was_ in fact that thirsty. 

The two hung up the phone and Jungkook sighed looking around the room. 

“So did you mean that?” A voice coming from the bed in front of him made him jump and almost scramble further back onto Taehyung's bed. From the mountain of blankets on Jimin’s bed Taehyung's head popped out and he looked at Jungkook with a raised brow and a smirk on his face. Jungkook’s face heated up and he felt his stomach clench.

“Tae! How long have you been there? No I mean-why were you sleeping there? I-I thought you were out like everyone else, how much did you-” 

“Relax Kookie,” Taehyung said while stretching his arms above his head leisurely. 

“Hyung?” Jungkook said weakly.

“I was taking a nap before Jimin got back. We’re going to go hang out. Your conversation with Yugyeom woke me up. So...Hobi-hyung huh?” Taehyung's said with a grin while squirming out of the blanket cave to sit on the edge of Jimin’s bed. Jungkook did think it was odd no blankets were on Taehyung’s own bed but hadn't thought twice about it at the time. 

Jungkook heated up again in embarrassment. This wasn't how he wanted his friend and band member to find out about his crush. Not when he was completely unprepared.

“Um a-about that-” Taehyung cut him off.

“Hey Jungkook, it's okay don't look so Jungshook,” he snickered at his own joke before continuing, “I'm really not going to judge you or anything like that. You’re still one of my best friends. That will never change.” 

He got up and sat next to Jungkook, putting an arm around him and pulling him in for a half hug. His big boxy smile made Jungkook feel just a bit more at ease and he leaned his head on Taehyung's shoulder. It made Taehyung smile. 

“Thank you Tae,” he said gratefully and sincerely.

“No problem Jungkookie. I'll root you on! Although…” His smile turned mischievous and Jungkook was no longer sure he wanted to hear what the elder was about to say. 

“What..?”

“Aren't you curious about Yugyeom and Hoseok’s date-I mean...hang out?” He looked at Jungkook with raised eyebrows and Jungkook frowned in return. 

“Well yeah but-”

“So why not go to see it for yourself?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Like go to see where they hang out and stuff! Incognito and all that,” Taehyung's wiggled his fingers in the air and Jungkook frowned deeper. He thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion. 

“No I trust Yugyeom, and hyung isn't even my boyfriend. I don't want to look like an asshole,” Jungkook stated firmly.

Taehyung's puckered his lips and nodded understandingly. 

“Understandable. Way to make the wise choice Jungkookie,” at that moment Taehyung’s phone went off and when he glanced at it, he smiled.

“Well it's time for me to go, Jimin is waiting for me out front in a car, ” he said and with a small wave he was out of the room and out of the dorm. Jungkook cursed himself a moment after he left. He should have interrogated him over the location of his shirt.

At that moment Hoseok walked in, hair still damp from his shower and towel around his hips. Jungkook’s breath hitched and he tried not to stare. It wasn't working too well. Hoseok saw him sitting on Taehyung's bed and smiled. 

“Oh hey, what's up?” It took a moment for Jungkook to realize what he had said, he was concentrating too hard on hot watching the water drip down Hoseok's torso. When he did he snapped back to attention and smiled nervously.

“Oh uh, nothing hyung. Tae was just here so I was talking to him for a bit. I was just leaving,” he wanted to get out as soon as possible to spare himself the stress of being near Hoseok’s exposed body.

“Oh alright then, see you later!” Hoseok smiled brighter and turned to look for some clothes. Jungkook rose from the bed and began making his way out of the room. He paused just before he got out. 

_Don't ask it_ , he compelled himself.

“Hey Hobi-hyung?” Hoseok hummed in response.

“Where are you guys going to hang out? You and Yugyeom…?”


	2. Dabacito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Bambam bicker and follow their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The museum they go to was supposed to be the Daelim Museum in Seoul which has a cafe but I didn't add enough detail to distinguish that. :(

Jungkook paced back and forth, mind working hard. He had relocated to his own room shared with Namjoon, mildly traumatized by his run in with Taehyung to risk staying in anyone else's room. He knew for a fact Namjoon was off with Yoongi somewhere but he couldn't say exactly where. 

He thought back to the situation at hand and paced harder.

“Okay...so. They’re going to a museum. That doesn't sound too date-like does it?” He spoke out loud to the empty room.

_You fucking idiot, it sounds exactly like a date,_ he thought in his mind. 

“Fuck, it totally does,” he groaned and threw himself back into his own bed, covering his face with his hands. He then sat up and shook his head.

“Okay wait...no. I'm not upset about this. I trust Yugyeom with my Timbs. I know he wouldn't make a move on hyung,” he said and then paused slightly.

“Besides it's obvious that he's totally whipped for Bambam,” he spoke loudly and confidently before sitting a bit straighter and smiling.

“Oh shit, but…,” his smile dropped as quickly as it had formed, “what if…. _Hoseok-hyung_ falls for _Yugyeom?_ ” 

That made him freeze. He had somehow managed to startle himself with his own pondering and he no longer knew how to feel. Stupid, that was the main feeling he felt. 

_Shit that’s actually really fucking reasonable._

It was _not_ in fact very reasonable, however he decided to ignore the part of his brain telling him so.

He glared at the floor below him as he continued to think about it.

“I mean,” he spoke aloud again, “if you think about it, really think about it, those two wouldn’t _really_ make a decent couple.”

He got up again and began pacing once more. At this rate he would wear a hole into the floor and Namjoon would scold him. His thoughts however, could not stop. He began to count out all the reasons Hoseok and Yugyeom would be good together on his fingers. 

“They’re only both dancers, and both tall. Not to mention they’re both really nice and like hip hop. They both have bowl cuts and produce their own music…

“Their asses?” He clenched a fist in the air and furrowed his brows, “tight.”

He paused for a moment, another thought coming to him and gave a distraught gasp. 

“They could bond over their shared love of _Tinashe_.”

He slumped down and placed his head in his hands. Everything he had considered was simply pointing to the fact that Hoseok and Yugyeom made a wonderful match and Jungkook feared Hoseok would feel that way as well.

He stopped pitying himself for a moment to ponder his own similarities with Yugyeom. They were so similar at times it was almost scary. They were such good friends for this very reason in fact! 

Though, Hoseok had never shown any explicit interest in Jungkook that also meant he likely wouldn't show any in Yugyeom. The thought was bittersweet and Jungkook smiled wistfully in imaginary victory. It was short lived however. He still had his doubts, after all...Yugyeom was pretty amazing.

He pulled out his phone and unlocked it before scrolling through his contacts. His finger lingered over a familiar contact name and he hesitated. It wouldn't hurt to just...be in the same area as them, would it?

\---  
“Honestly I can't believe you dragged me out here like this to spy on your boyfriend. This outfit sucks compared to the one I had on,” Bambam’s voice was harsh and much too loud for Jungkook’s comfort. He was beginning to draw attention to them so he quickly shushed his friend before looking around and hunching down slightly.

“Listen, I know. It was all pretty last minute I'm sorry. But you know that we would have been more conspicuous wearing expensive clothes. You showed up at our dorms wearing Gucci man,” he adjusted the worn out baseball cap on his head before adding sheepishly, “and he's not my boyfriend so shut up!”

They were currently standing a distance away from Yugyeom and Hoseok, watching as the two waited in line to buy their tickets for the museum. Bambam had been only slightly disappointed to learn of Jungkook’s scheme when he had been lured over with promises of video games and hanging out. It didn't stop him from tagging along once Jungkook begged him however. Though the cash bribe also helped.

Not that he needed it anyways, cheapass, Jungkook thought to himself while looking at Bambam beside him tartly.

“Sure he isn't, because he's too busy dating Yugyeom to look at you,” Bambam teased to which Jungkook replied with a dark scowl. 

“It's not a date, they’re just hanging out,” he attempted to argue.

“If it's not a date then why are you stalking them?”

“I'm not ‘stalking’ I'm just making sure it doesn't turn into a date.”

“Dude…” Bambam gave him an unimpressed look which he avoided.

“What?” he mumbled, pretending to watch the slowly moving ticket line. The face mask he was wearing was beginning to get a bit stuffy. Or perhaps that was just nervousness.

“If you really feel so strongly about Hoseok then you should just tell him your feelings outright. Not follow him around in hopes that he doesn't fall in love while you build up the courage to confess. It's not fair to him and it's not fair to you. What are you going to do if he really does run off and fall in love with someone other than you?... I don't want to see you beating yourself up over missed opportunities man,” Bambam placed a hand on Jungkook's shoulder and squeezed; his gaze was worried. 

Jungkook clenched a hand tightly. He knew that. He had said the same thing to himself night after night as he laid awake trying to build up courage with Hoseok sleeping peacefully beside him. He always snuck into the other’s bed in hopes that one night he'd finally be able to say how he truly felt. Hoseok always invited him with open arms assuming the younger was just restless.

In the end he never did confess, always being lulled to sleep by the soft smell of his hyung surrounding him. 

He looked to Bambam now and sighed. 

“I know.”

“So are you finally gonna do something?”

Jungkook was silent for a moment before he smiled, staring back out at Hoseok’s figure in the distance.

“Yeah, I think I will,” he said softly.

“About time dude,” Bambam rolled his eyes but his tone was relieved and he was smiling a bit as well. Jungkook thought again about his words before a thought came to him.

“But if I confess to Hoseok-hyung then you should finally confess to Yugyeom.”

Bambam froze in place before looking around and chuckling nervously. He cleared his theory unnecessarily and shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

“I don't know what you’re talking about Kook, me and Yugyeom? We’re just really close bro’s you know?” he said quite convincingly.

Jungkook was not convinced. It was his turn to look unamused.

“You literally said you couldn't live without him a few weeks ago…” 

“I say that about everything! I said that about your dog the other day-”

“You’ve kissed him.”

“It was a _bro_ kiss.” 

“Okay so if Yugyeom left that museum holding hands with Hoseok-hyung and calling him his boyfriend you would just be fine with that?”

“I…” Bambam drifted off and looked to the line. His eyes widened and he pointed towards it.

“Hey, they’re gone!” Jungkook turned to look behind him and sure enough the two had already purchased their tickets and gone inside. He cursed and without another word he and Bambam began speed-walking to the ticket line which had shrunk significantly while they had been busy arguing.

It took a while to explain to the elderly woman in the booth that they were in fact adults and didn't need the youth discount on their tickets and by the time they finally got inside there was no sign of Yugyeom or Hoseok. They wandered their way through a few exhibits both stopping every so often to get distracted with the art hung around them. 

“Man...I wish we could have gone on a day when we weren't following our friends around,” Bambam groaned and Jungkook hated to admit it but he agreed. He enjoyed museums, they were fun and interesting. Maybe he could convince Hoseok to go on a museum date of their own one day. He smiled at the thought before Bambam hit his arm, startling him.

“Look, there they are,” he stage whispered and Jungkook followed his gaze to see Yugyeom and Hoseok standing together a short distance away speaking softly to each other and laughing occasionally. Hoseok looked so pretty today and Jungkook couldn't help but admire him.

“He thought the art was beautiful, but I thought he was more beautiful,” Bambam whispered mockingly over his shoulder. Jungkook responded by attempting to elbow him in gut and he laughed as he moved out of reach. 

“Shh! They’ll hear you,” Jungkook said in a hushed voice before adding, “and don't think our conversation from earlier is over.”

“I already told you I don't-”

“So you would really be okay if they started dating right now?”

“...okay fine, so maybe I like-” Bambam was cut off by the shrill sound of Despacito blasting loudly from Jungkook’s pocket. Jungkook’s eyes widened and he rushed to turn the ringer off, drawing many annoyed looks from the guests around them. 

By the time he got the song to stop he was sweating bullets and glanced at Hoseok and Yugyeom to see if he had been exposed. The two hadn't turned to even glance at him, too absorbed in the current piece they were looking at. He sighed in relief and turned back to Bambam who, by the looks of it, was struggling to hold in his laughter.

“Nice one Kook,” he snickered.

“I’m sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your confession?” Bambam rolled his eyes so hard Jungkook feared he might sprain them.

“Whatever. How did you know I liked him anyways?” He asked wistfully. Jungkook grinned and half hugged him. They began walking to the next exhibit where it appeared Hoseok and Yugyeom were headed.

“You admitted it to me when you were drunk and crying one night. I've been waiting for a change to bring it up tactfully,” he said with a smile. Bambam sighed.

“Sounds like me. Well, you know what I say Kookie. Triple D,” he glanced at Jungkook who grinned at him.

“Dab to Deny the Depression,” they said in unison, followed by a small Dab so as to not attract too much attention. 

It didn't work. 

“Oh my god it's definitely them,” Hoseok whispered with a laugh to Yugyeom who was groaning into his hands beside him. 

“I told you! They’ve been following us for like, forty minutes,” Yugyeom replied.

“Sounds like something Kookie would do. If Despacito wasn't a dead giveaway then that dab was,” Hoseok simply smiled fondly and shook his head as they began walking on. 

“You aren't upset with him at all hyung?” Yugyeom asked, slightly surprised. Hoseok smiled wider and the heart began to form on his lips. It was hard for Yugyeom to not smile as well.

“No, I could never be mad at him,” he paused for a moment to contemplate his words, “well actually no, that's a lie. I can but not over something like this. I can understand why he did it.”

Yugyeom was intrigued and did his best not to glance at the noisy pair behind him so he could pay better attention to Hoseok.

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s probably just a bit jealous,” Yugyeom froze in shock.

“J-jealous?” He didn't think that he had said anything to reveal Jungkook’s crush on the older but somehow, he knew?

Then again, Jungkook was pretty obvious. He just figured Hoseok was oblivious to it all…

“Yeah I mean, you are one of his closest friends. He probably thinks I'm trying to take you for myself,” Hoseok said with a laugh. Yugyeom frowned deeper. This wasn't what he had been expecting.

“Wait...you..take me?” Hoseok nodded and glanced at Jungkook, who was distracted once more, behind him. He was attempting to imitate one of the pictures on the wall while Bambam took a picture. They were both holding in their laughter. Hoseok couldn't keep a fond huff of laughter from escaping.

“Yeah...you know Yugyeom-ah, Jungkook had a hard time making friends while he was a teen. The rest of the group was worried about how difficult it was for him. Once he became an idol, we worried it would be even harder for him to become close to people,” Hoseok’s smile turned slightly sad and he glanced at Yugyeom before continuing.

“Once he met you we were so relieved. We were proud of him for being able to make such a good friend, and also happy... He would always looks so happy when he told us about what you two would go and do or text about. 

“He's our youngest, we really wanted to be there for him as much as possible but...you gave him what he was truly missing. A sense of normalcy in this idol life,” he drifted off for a moment, “for that you have all our thanks Yugyeom-ah. And that's why I can understand his jealousy. He doesn't want to lose something that was so hard to get.”

Hoseok was once again staring at Jungkook with a fond gaze that Yugyeom had almost never seen before. Except perhaps, in himself occasionally. 

He started at Hoseok in astonishment.   
Hoseok’s logic made sense and was touching but also so wrong. He truly was oblivious. 

He hoped these oblivious two would sort through their problems soon and just get together already. 

“I see,” is all he could say in response to such a heartfelt speech.

“Oh jeeze, but we’re going so slowly now. Let's head to the next exhibit. We can confront them at the museum cafe.” Hoseok said brightening. He grinned and hooked an arm over a Yugyeom’s shoulders as they moved to a new room. Yugyeom simply smiled, the same face that Jungkook claimed was relentlessly shady, and slipped his own hands marm around Hoseok’s waist. 

He heard a choked sound behind him and laughed quietly. He would make sure these two got together if it was the death of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for my shady boy Yugyeom. Chapter 3 should be out soon!  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Junghope. Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments below or kudos to keep me going! It's not done yet so I will try to update quickly :)


End file.
